


like home

by horsetrackhiggs



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Insert, bithces got 2 hands, i am a man who delivers, this is for my dumbass friend sunny, why the fuck am i actually tagging this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: Nothing could have prepared you for Aelfric and Seteth.
Relationships: Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Reader, Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Seteth/Alphard | Aelfric Dahlman/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	like home

**Author's Note:**

> for my sweet darling sunny whom i love and hate

You’ve never felt more peaceful in your life than in this moment; warm sunlight painting the room golden, snug between two sturdy forms with heavy breaths that don’t quite match up with one another. 

In the millions of fantasies you’ve daydreamed about over the years, you’ve never once dared to indulge in any that are even remotely close to the reality you live now. 

Nothing could have prepared you for Aelfric and Seteth— it all happened so naturally that you can’t even begin to explain how the three of you found yourselves sharing a bed every night surrounded in a private bubble of love in its most pure form.

Aelfric had been the first to make any moves— having kissed both you and Seteth within the same week, causing him to have a mild meltdown from it all. But it opened conversation; one everyone involved was too much of a coward to start on their own. 

You can remember the panicked look on the dark haired man’s face when he was called into Seteth’s office that night— the green haired man sitting behind his desk with an unreadable expression on his face, and with you perched on top of it, unable to look at either man.

The pair of you had to wipe away so many tears, offer reassuring lips to salty skin before going on your separate ways for rest. It was tricky, fumbling into a new relationship; the first for you all in a good while, and with a completely new dynamic. 

But it was still far easier than you assumed it would be. 

Seteth behind you starts to stir with a small grunt, and you can’t help but smile to yourself. You’re not sure if he has fully woken up, but after a bit of shifting he’s curling around you carefully, cold nose pressed just behind your ear.

You shiver instinctively, stretching out your arms to wrap around Aelfric in front of you to pull him back into your chest. He makes a bit of a strangled noise, but a content exhale follows; one that makes you press a gentle kiss to the back of his head.

His hair smells nice— a bit like chamomile. Seteth’s didn’t smell like anything particular— at least, he liked to say that, but both you and Aelfric agree that he smells like the early morning fog —but he once made a comment about how the sweet scent of spiced honey oats followed you.

Such a combination doesn’t sound like it would mix well— but to you, it smelt like home.

A noisy bird is chirping loudly, and you know it means the three of you will have to begrudgingly climb out of bed to begin your separate days. A few more moments couldn’t hurt, however.

So you allow yourself to drift back into sleep to the comforting sounds of your lovers' old man wheezes— allergy season was just kicking off, and their noses were suffering a bit —and the knowledge that no dream will ever be as wonderful as the life you lead when you finally do wake.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you are fucking happy this is all for u babey<3
> 
> sunny is @sunfloraas on twitter and im @dumbassology on there and tumblr!


End file.
